Redd and Blu
by HydraFlow
Summary: On it's way to the ONI base, the Broadsword The Tempest gets shot down by Innies. The package, however is all that remains, Until the Director finds it... OCs. AU.
1. Chapter 1

York had been wandering the wreckage for about an hour. The ship, was a UNSC Broadsword fighter by the name of _The __Tempest, _it had been shot down by innies and was carrying precious cargo. Of course, said precious cargo was hard to find.

The director had told York that the package was of the up most importance, but he didn't tell him what it was.

York sighed, and lifted up some metal only to find a dead pilot with something in his hands. Carefully prying them open York noticed a small metal container.

He lifted it from the hand and fiddled with it. Nothing. He placed it in the bag on his leg and searched the pilot for anything else.

After declaring there was nothing left to find, he called 479er and stepped into the pelican, who was occupied by the twins, North and South. The pelican quickly roared to life and they headed home.

* * *

It took several hours and lots of hard work. The Director ran a hand through his black hair. He was tired, but ever so determined to get that darned box open.

The science team had tried everything.

They tried cutting it. Nothing.

They tried lasing it. Nothing.

He'd even resorted to Maine. Of course, this box was made to last.

He sighed once more. He was about to call it a day when one last thought occurred. Alpha.

"Alpha, I need your assistance." His southern drawl of a voice barked.

Alpha soon appeared by the container and scanned it.

"Uhh... you realise what's inside here don't you?" He asked.

"No, I do not. Enlighten me, Alpha." He returned, curiosity peaking.

Alpha gave a smirk behind his helmet.

"Sir, what's inside this box is very high tech indeed, but I can do better than tell you." His smirk growing into a fully fledged grin.

With a few calculations and tapping of virtual keys, the box began to hum with life. It was glowing a bright purple and started to click.

The Director's eyes widened in fascination.

This was going to rocket propel the project.

* * *

The titanium-steel alloy box then popped open to reveal the most up-to-date technology the UNSC had to offer.

Though, this technology was _technically_ stolen from them.

The box housed two _full_ AI cards, one blood red, the other sky blue.

"Get them to terminals immediately!" The Director ordered the science team.

* * *

**Redd's POV:**

Hibernation was boring for me, as soon as I was brought back online, I thought I was in the ONI base, evidently not.

I looked for my brother, Blu. I noticed a blue figure in armour, but Blu didn't wear a suit. The figure was indeed another AI I didn't recognise.

"Hello, I'm Alpha." The armoured man greeted.

I stared him down.

"Where's Blu?" I asked stubbornly.

"I assumed your name is Red then?" He replied, avoiding the question.

"Two D's." I corrected him.

He nodded in understanding.

The room we were in wasn't real, it was obviously a simulation. I could feel it. Being a 4.0 had its own benefits.

"When I tried scanning you, there was something different about your coding, your core is far more advanced than it should be." Alpha stared at me with curiosity.

"Riemann matrix 2.0." I simply replied.

He tilted his head.

"But all generation 3 AIs have 1.0's?" He questioned.

I laughed, he clearly didn't understand what me and Blu were.

"Yeeaah, that's the thing. We aren't generation 3's. Try generation 4." I winked. Alpha took a step back. Bewildered at what I'd just him.

* * *

**Blu's POV:**

It had been a while but we were finally at the base. I stood up to greet the UNSC official. But the man in front of me wasn't the man me and Redd were supposed to see.

"Hello there, do you know your name?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Blu, sir."

"It's nice to meet you Blu, my name is Director Church, but you may call me Director." He informed.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I sir and where is my brother?" I inquired.

The Director turned to face another terminal. "Alpha, bring forth the Brother AI." He ordered at it. As he did so, two AIs appeared next to each other.

The Director could see the resemblance in us both, as he kept looking back and forth at me and Redd.

Of course, being twin AIs should really give it away.

We were both wearing hooded jackets and jeans, accustomed to our primary colour.

"Twin AIs?" The Director mumbled to himself.

"If I may sir, can it be arranged that Redd be placed into my terminal? I don't like being away from him." I asked. Redd nodding in agreement.

The Director complied and pulled Redd's card out. However, his avatar stayed at the other terminal waiting. This was nothing new for me, but the Director and his other AI, Alpha was it? Looked at him in complete awe. Redd's card was then placed into the terminal and Redd's hologram jogged over to me.

The Director opened his mouth to speak but was left speechless. He shut his mouth and left the room.

* * *

Redd and Blu stood there, bored out of there cores.

"How the hell did we end up here, Blu?" Redd asked.

"Because you two were stolen." Alpha spoke from behind them. He jumped from his terminal to theirs.

"What do you mean _stolen?" _Blu interrogated.

"The ship you were being carried on was shot down by Innies, they clearly knew the ship had something of importance on it. Luckily, we got to you before they did." He replied cryptically.

"How exactly did we get on this ship?" Blu asked again.

"One of the agents in the project retrieved you, took his time though." Alpha informed.

They both nodded in understanding.

Just then, the Director returned.

"Redd, Blu, I have a proposition for you. How would you lie to help us test some prototypes?" He asked. A slight smirk on huis face revealing some excitement.

Two robots were then wheeled into the room. By the looks of them they were clearly designed for combat.

Redd and Blu stared at the prototypes in astonishment.

"We'll do it."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys, I decided I was bored so I decided to write something while I find some inspiration for PFIMM. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Have a good one!**

**-Hydra**


	2. Chapter 2

With both AIs installed into the combat drones. they were asked to test the systems by the science team. After everything checked out they followed the Director to an armour laboratory.

"Select which armour you will wear, take heed, your exoskeleton drones will be permanently bound to your armour, so choose wisely." The Director instructed.

In front of them were 4 sets of armour.

EVA.

Rogue.

Recon.

And Gungnir.

"That one." Redd said immediately, pointing to the Recon armour.

The scientists grabbed the armour and escorted out of the room. A good ten minutes later he came back piloting the armour, it was also sprayed his primary colour, courtesy of the Science team. On his back, he was sporting two modules.

Blu, being naturally indecisive, took his time choosing his armour.

He pointed at the Gungnir armour. "This one sir."

The scientists took the suit and escorted Blu to the fitting room.

After the suit was fitted and sprayed sky blue, he exited the installation room. He also had two modules on his back.

They both stood facing the Director.

"There are certain limitations for you two on this ship. Firstly, do not, under any circumstances, reveal your true identity to anyone outside this room. Secondly, you report to me and only me. And lastly, avoid communication with the other agents, unless absolutely necessary. Do I make myself clear?" He ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." They replied in unison.

After dismissing them, the Director let them out of the laboratory. A member of staff showed them to their shared accommodation and then they were left to wander the _Mother of Invention._

* * *

"What now?" Redd asked out of boredom.

"Explore the ship I guess." Blu replied.

Redd nodded and followed Blu out of the room.

What they didn't realise, is how big the ship was until they managed to get lost twice and had to ask for directions.

Whilst walking, Redd was playing with his armour's features, he took a particular liking to the voice changer.

Playing around with it he saved a setting that replicated his voice at different pitches.

"Can we do something?" Redd asked impatiently.

"Like what exactly?" Blu retorted. "It's not like we can just go and _talk _to the other agents."

Redd shook his head indignantly.

The twins kept traversing the hallway until they caught glimpse of an agent clad in black armour. They both froze in their tracks when the character faced them ominously.

They turned on their heels and attempted to escape. It failed, as Agent Texas grabbed them both by the shoulders and span them around.

"Going somewhere?" She interrogated.

"We're not supposed to talk to other agents." Blu calmly spoke.

"You asshole! You just did!" Redd exclaimed. Elbowing his brother.

Blu scowled at him, then turned his attention back to Texas who was looking them both up and down.

"Your friend's correct." She told him. "Brother." Blu corrected abruptly.

"Your _brother's _correct." She growled.

She released her hold on them and stood up straight. "You boys got names?" She asked.

"Redd." "Blu." They replied consecutively.

"Right. I'm Texas." She spoke proudly.

They both nodded.

"Can all agents report to the briefing room." F.I.L.S.S, the ship's AI chirped.

"Well, gotta scram, catch you later boys." Texas called as she jogged towards her summoner.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

"Agents. It has come to my attention that the insurrectionists have acquired some technology that previously belonged to the UNSC. It is our job to steal it back." The Director explained.

A few of the agents had began to prepare themselves by cracking knuckles and other body parts.

"You will be split into three teams, Agent Carolina leading team one, Agent North Dakota will be leading team two and Agent Wyoming team three. Two additional agents will be on standby to be dropped from orbit, if necessary." He continued.

"The technology you will be retrieving is unknown, but will be identified by a certain energy signature. You will go in by pelican drop-ships, fight your way through the masses of insurrectionist soldiers and retrieve the icon." He instructed.

The Director paced in between the two rows of agents.

"Any questions?" He dared, more than asked.

A lower ranking agent, Minnesota, raised his arm. "Uhh... yeah. Who are the additional agents? It seems to me everyone here is accounted for."

The Director walked up to him and stared him in the eyes.

"_That, _is for me to know, and you to find out, Agent." He spat.

* * *

"Hello, gentlemen. I am the Councillor. I have been told you two do not know how to use your armour abilities." The man before Redd and Blu spoke.

"Yeeaah, I don't know what an armour ability _is_." Redd replied, unsure.

The Councillor smiled slightly.

"An armour ability is an augmentation to one's armour, rather than one's self. It provides a specific ability which can be used for a certain amount of time. Given the fact that you are both AIs, and the fact that armour abilities need AIs to run them, we thought we would give you two, as you are generation 4.0s." He explained.

Evidently, the explanation worked as the twins had a thorough understanding now.

"Agent Redd, your two armour abilities are Active Camouflage and Jammer. They are highly associated with stealth, enabling you to go temporarily invisible and disrupt radars and motion trackers. You enemies cannot kill what they cannot see. I want you to try activating Active Camouflage first, then deactivate it and activate Jammer afterwards." The Councillor instructed.

Redd stepped forwards, he then closed his eyes and thought hard. When he opened them again, he noticed that his hands were transparent. Shocked by this, he looked at the rest of his body, to find it was all the same.

He then deactivated it and tried his Jammer, which he assumed was for electronics. When he activated it, a slight humming sound could be heard and the Councillor's data pad was encountering a screen malfunction, warping it and making it flicker.

After about ten seconds it deactivated, due to the recharge time.

"Yes, I'd say that works just fine." The Councillor said briefly.

"Agent Blu, as for you, we gave you armour abilities associated with the protection and well-being of others. The first ability we gave you is Drop Shield, a combination of Bubble Shield and Regenerator, it allows you to deploy an energy shield with healing properties, protecting and healing those inside it." The Councillor began.

"Your second armour ability is actually a prototype, and hasn't been field-tested due to a lack of a more... powerful AI, such as yourself. It is a form of projectile EMP and is capable of frying electronics permanently, such as sentry turrets and vehicles. Like Agent Redd, I would like you to activate one after the other."

Blu then stepped backwards a bit and punched the floor, which quickly brought up a light blue shield. Turrets then rose from the floor and started firing live rounds at the shield, which seemed to be deflecting them with ease. Once the shield had collapsed, Blu started punching the air in the direction of the sentry guns and every time he did, the turret he was aiming at deactivated with a flurry of sparks.

Proud of what he'd just accomplished, Blu stepped forward with his head held high.

"Well done Agent, that was excellent. I think you two now have a good understanding of how your armour abilities work, I think it's time you go and field test them. On your first mission." The Councillor smiled kindly. But it was with a more malevolent intention.

* * *

On the ground, Team Two and Three were pinned down by tank fire.

"North, we gotta do something about that goddamn tank!" South shouted.

"There's not much else we can do South! Unless you're feel like dying today?!" North shouted sarcastically.

South scoffed at the comment and ducked as a tank round was fired at her.

"We need reinforcements Wyoming!" North ordered.

Wyoming nodded and contact the _Mother of Invention_.

"Mother of Invention, this is Agent Wyoming, about those two agents you had on standby? We need them to finish off this tank." Wyoming requested.

Redd and Blu were standing next to the Director. After hearing the message, he nodded once.

"You know what to do."

* * *

Down in the armoury, Redd an Blu were selecting their tools of destruction.

They walked into the _Heavy Weapons _aisle to find a whole assortment of toys to play with. One of which, managed to catch Redd's eye.

He picked up the weapon with some difficulty and loaded it into one of the ordinance drop pods. He also found three more that he took a liking to. An Assault Rifle and dual SMGs.

Blu, on the otherhand went for anti-tank weapons. A Rocket launcher and a Spartan Laser found their way into ordinance pods. He also acquired a Sniper Rifle and a Battle Rifle.

When they stepped into the Drop Pods the Director stood in front of them both.

"When you drop, your job is to keep the team alive at all costs, not acquire the objective, do you understand?" He barked.

"Sir, yes sir." They replied.

"Well then, F.I.L.S.S! Send them in as soon as the beacon is placed." He ordered.

"Yes Director." She chirped.

The Pod doors closed and the twins waited to be dropped into hell.

* * *

Back on the ground, Team One had made their way into the Facility, with the aid of Texas.

Teams Two and Three, however, were still pinned down.

"North, I have received word that the two Agents are prepped for deployment!" Wyoming informed.

"Just throw the beacon to wherever you want them!"

North activated both beacons and threw them at the tank.

* * *

"Beacon detected, firing at your command Director." F.I.L.S.S notified.

"Fire!" The Director ordered.

Redd and Blu were hurtling towards the surface at immense speeds, along with the ordinance pods.

When they hit the ground. The tank they landed on was destroyed beyond recognition. However, a secondary Scorpion, rode into battle.

The pod doors fired off and Redd and Blu rolled out of the way of a tank round.

Their ordinance pods then scattered themselves around them both.

Ironically, the Splaser and Rockets landed directly next to eachother.

Blu picked hem both up and stuck them to his back, before grabbing the rest of his weapons and dove behind cover.

Redd, on the other hand, decided to go for a more direct approach as he ran towards the mystery weapon he treasured so much.

Both team Two and Three looked on in awe as Redd heaved the minigun in both hands and fired manically at the soldiers in front of him.

One after the other the soldiers kept falling like a set of dominoes. The tank however, wasn't going to be so easily defeated, as it fired a round directly at Redd and missed by mere millimeters.

As a reaction to this, Blu quickly vaulted over the barricade he was taking cover behind and brought out both the Splaser and Rockets.

The tank driver, unaware of this, kept going on his bloodlust for Redd. Allowing Blu to fire both the Spartan Laser and Rockets at the Scorpion. when the weapons hit their target, it exploded into a ball of melting shrapnel. Killing all that were unfortunate enough to be next to it.

Redd nodded to his brother and decided to seek higher ground.

After clarifying that it was safe to come out, North and his team approached Blu.

"Thanks for that, we owe you one." He gave a friendly pat on the back and Blu simply nodded.

"What's your name?" South asked.

"I'm Blu, the other one you saw is Redd." He replied, trying to keep the conversation brief.

"Where did he go old chap?" Wyoming inquired from behind them.

"He's off to assist Team one in acquiring the objective." Blu stated.

He placed the Spartan Laser on his back and picked up some spare Rockets from the ordinance pods.

"The equipment here is ours, but feel free to take anything you need, this includes ammunition and weapons." Blu informed.

Both teams picked up spare ammo and anything else of use, grenades being a prime example.

* * *

Redd managed to find his way on top of the roof of the complex. Quickly scanning the area, he managed to find a ventilation hatch just large enough for him to fit through.

He navigated his way through the ventilation system until he could hear gunfire, shouting and some small explosions.

He then drove his hand through the metal floor of the tunnel. He then put his other hand through the hole and with all the strength he could muster, he ripped open the hole and jumped.

When he hit the ground he was adamant on his noise level, rolling as he landed and camouflaging instantly.

He stalked the halls of the complex, trying not to be caught, while finding his way towards team one.

On the way he managed to salvage a silenced sniper rifle and a couple of magazines.

He loaded the weapon and placed it on his back next to the minigun. He navigated his way round the halls where a found what appeared to be a vehicle bay, filled with any armored vehicle you could name. He walked along the catwalk he was standing on until he could hear gunfire. Quickly reacting he looked down at the catwalk below, and sure-as-shit, he managed to find team one, alive and well.

The four members were being fired upon by hostile snipers taking cover up on an adjacent catwalk. "Time to fight fire..." He began as he grabbed his newly-acquired sniper rifle.

He aimed at the first shooter and stabilized his arms.

"...With fire."

He pulled the trigger, all that could be heard, was the whistle of the silencer and the dead body hitting the floor.

"Boom, headshot."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, it's hard to do it without internet. I should have it back by this week, if not, expect another long chapter and an apology.**

**Have a good one!**

**-Hydra**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the dead body caused a shitstorm among the snipers, who immediately turned their attention towards Redd.

Acting upon instinct, he cloaked and rolled behind another piece of cover. He popped his head out and took aim once again.

The poor sod that was caught in the crosshairs was desperately searching for him. Evidently, to no avail, as his body soon hit the ground as well.

What Redd didn't perceive, is that once he had fired, his cloaking would flicker due to the sudden movement caused by recoil.

He soon had six red dots aimed directly at his helmet. He froze in place and time seemed to slow down. Before he could react, one of the snipers fired...

But the bullet didn't hit him... It didn't even touch him either...

Then he remembered, the energy shield the suit had with must have deflected the bullet.

After realizing this, rush of confidence soon rose from within his core programming, he quickly rolled straight into a run and fired the remaining two rounds in the magazine, both of which hit two very unfortunate insurrectionists.

He then slid behind a crate and looked down at Team One, who were still under fire by some very persistent marines.

"For the love of..." Redd cursed before another sniper round flew by.

He checked his HUD. As he had drained his cloaking it needed time to recharge, he thought for a second and came to the conclusion that he only had one last trick.

He charged the Jammer to a high enough capacity that it should, according to his ten second theory, fry all nearby electronics. Except himself, of course.

Hopefully.

He gripped the activator tightly and prayed that his plan would work.

He looked up and pulled the trigger.

When the module discharged, the catwalk swayed and all the lights were completely done.

Redd didn't expect the amount of force the module would emit, but none-the-less, it worked.

Redd stood up and activated his helmet's infrared filter.

At this point, everyone had stopped firing and the mission had turned into a cat and mouse game.

Red stood and looked up, above him was a pipeline which led directly above the snipers' catwalk.

Like a cat, He jumped up and pulled himself up and on to the pipeline.

Once he had stable footing, he silently crept along the pipe until he was directly above one of the snipers.

He jumped and landed on the poor sod, breaking his neck in the process, one of his comrades had heard the snap and foolishly wandered towards the sound.

Redd hid behind a pipe and waited for his prey to come to him.

When he did so, Redd kicked his sniper rifle out of his grasp and punched him in the face.

He soldier fell on to his back and brought out his sidearm.

Out of pure panic, he emptied the clip into Redd and looked in horror as it did nothing.

Redd grabbed the man by the throat, lifted him up, and threw his sorry ass off the catwalk.

The last pair of snipers had managed to salvage their flashlights and were now searching for Redd. He checked his HUD once more. "Ten seconds til I can cloak again, brilliant." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Fuck it." He sighed.

He ditched the sniper rifle and equipped his SMG, walked round the corner, and filled the soldiers with lead.

Both snipers froze in place, then hit the ground like a sack of bricks.

Redd nodded and leaned over the edge of the catwalk.

"The people are dead! You can stop crying in the corner!" He called out to the members of Team One. Who were still hiding behind cover.

One of them, a grey and yellow Agent, walked out of hiding and looked up to him. "Hey, we could have handled it ourselves you know!" He yelled in protest.

"Of course you could." Redd mumbled.

* * *

After making his way down, Redd managed to meet up with Team One.

The grey and yellow agent from before looked at the seven foot titan before him.

"Y-You're bigger than I thought..." He fumbled.

"Dude, is that a... minigun?" A tan agent asked looking intimidated.

In fact, all the members looked somewhat intimidated, with the exception of two agents. One cyan and one black.

One of which walked up to him and stared into his visor, trying to find a weakness.

This was cut short however, as the bulkhead behind them blew open.

Redd took the minigun off his back and slowly turned around.

"Go." Was all he said before the barrels of the minigun started whirling around.

Without question they all began running towards the goal.

After the smoke had cleared, a man, who Redd identified as the leader, followed by twenty marines, give or take, walked through the opening.

Redd tightened his grip as the militia walked forward.

"Lower your weapon!" The leader ordered.

Redd only rolled his shoulders.

"Let me try that again. Lower your weapon, now!" He persisted.

Still nothing.

"Do you think this is a game?" He asked.

"Do you?" Redd replied.

The man stepped back a bit.

"Come any closer, and I'll cut you and your men in half. Do you understand?" Redd stated.

"Is that a threat?" The leader questioned.

"No. It's a promise." Redd retorted.

"Kill him!" He ordered his men, who willingly opened fire on Redd.

After the soldiers had exhausted their first clip, all that was standing was a blood-red suit and a very pissed off AI.

In retaliation, Redd pulled the trigger on the minigun.

The weapon soon started spitting out bullets like a flame thrower, vaporizing anyone and everyone that was in the line of fire.

When he stopped firing, everyone except the leader was lying on the floor, mostly in two pieces.

Redd soon realized the leader's absence.

Said leader suddenly threw a tomahawk at Redd which hit him in the chest, right where the heart would be.

Fortunately, Redd didn't have a heart, or _any _internal organ for that matter.

Redd couldn't see his face, but the look on the leader's face when Redd yanked the tomahawk out must have been priceless.

However, the man backed away slightly.

Redd gave a sadistic chuckle before he launched the tomahawk at its owner, which sent him back three or four meters as soon as it hit him.

Redd then walked over to him, the leader had began to get up before Redd clamped his foot down on him.

Then Redd received a broadcast from the Director via his comm.

"All agents, the objective is secured, you have five minutes to get out of the facility." He ordered.

Not wanting to spend anymore time fucking around, Redd immediately complied.

He lifted his foot off the leader and kneeled beside him.

"Look, I'm not a psychopath, so I won't kill you. Besides, it's not polite anyway. We've only just met." He said.

He then stood up and left the leader of the Insurrection on the floor without a single word.

* * *

On the Pelican, Redd and Blu were sat opposite each other next to the door, covering their escape.

As the other agents were boarding the spacecraft, the twins would receive funny looks or nods of approval.

As soon as the pelican was full, the jets roared to life, and they were all headed home.

* * *

Blu was about to log off when one of the agents, South was it? Tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for saving us back there." She said with a slight smirk.

Blu simply nodded. "Hey South? You going soft now?!" Another agent remarked.

"Shut up, Wash!" She hissed.

Blu just shook his head.

"_I need a smaller body." _Redd said via their private channel._  
_

"_Can I ask why?" _Blu asked.

"_It's kinda hard to sneak around as an seven foot goliath Blu. The strength is good and all, but the weight makes too much noise." Redd replied._

Blu contemplated his argument for a second. "_Hmm... I guess you're right. We'll ask for smaller bodies when we get back._"

"You guys don't talk much do you?" North asked over the discussions between the other agents.

"You'd be surprised." Blu answered.

North tilted his head in confusion.

However he snapped back to attention as soon as the _Mother of Invention _came into view.

"Welcome home children, don't forget to wipe your feet!" The pilot said cynically.

After the craft had landed, Redd and Blu both went to find the Director.

Washington noticed this and walked over to Carolina.

"Hey Carolina, where do you think they're going?" He asked.

"I don't know Wash, but these guys are submerged in black ink, they're hiding something... I don't know what, but I'll find out." She replied, staring Into blank space ominously.

"If you insist." Wash mumbled before jogging to catch up to the others.

Carolina however, decided to follow the twins...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long to update, I was really busy during the holidays and I'm revising for mock exams. Here's some form of reading material and I'll probably update PFIMM today or tomorrow.**

**Have a good one!**

**-Hydra**


End file.
